


The ship shall not sink

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amanda is my OC, Biphobes f— off, Gen, Homophobes f— off, I think you get the point, Swearing, Transphobes f— off, adrienette - Freeform, no LGBTQ+ hate in this house honey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: What is Gabriel knew?And what if......he was a shipper?Oh hiatus!





	1. HE KNOWS, HE SHIPS.

**Author's Note:**

> For @dreamhighbitches.mp3 on insta and thank you @tikkidupaincheng for posting the storyline.  
https://www.instagram.com/p/BzWy-MmlCNy/?igshid=gr80svv9fugr

Gabriel Agreste raised his fist, about to knock on the door when he heard ‘PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!’ From inside. 

He opened the door just in time to see his son transform in Chat Noir. 

Chats ears twitch and flick towards him, and upon turning and realising he was here, he paused, then cried  _ ‘NOPE!’  _ _ _ Before promptly jumping out the window. 

<->

Gabriel sat slumped in his chair, mulling over the event that happened earlier. 

“My son is Chat Noir, a superhero, my enemy-“

He pauses, and thinks for a second. 

“...And he’s in love with Ladybug...” he smiles. 

“Guess I have a new goal.”

He opened the Ladyblog and found the ship name for Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

“LadyNoir. My new OTP apparently.” 

Nooroo blinks. That... was unexpected. 

“Nooroo, I just figured out another way for my family’s happiness...” 

“Master, May I ask what is happening?” Nooroo asked, confused. 

“You’ll see.”


	2. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Adrien have a little talk.   
And an Akuma miiiight just pop up as well.

“I AM BOUQUET! I am the greatest matchmaker EVER!”

Great. Hawkmoth made a love Akuma. Again. 

Ladybug sighed. 

They hadn’t had a love Akuma for ages and she thought they were over with this.

“Aww, you and Chat would make the perfect pair!” Ladybug jumps. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn’t even realised the Akuma was right beside her. 

“I agree, but she unfortunately doesn’t.”

Chat jumped down beside her, grinning. 

“So love Akuma huh?” He asks Bouquet. “What happened to you?”

She sighs. 

“In high school, I got my sisters crush to like her, and they dated without a problem until recently. They had a huge fight, and my sister cane storming home and yelled at me about how it was all my fault. I thought I was a good matchmaker!” She looks like she’s about to cry. 

“Uhm, okay?”

“But now I will be the best matchmaker ever!” She cried with newfound determination.

“I will set everyone in Paris with their soulmate! Starting with you two!” She cried, pointing at them both. 

Crap. 

<->

“Pound it!” They say simultaneously. 

“See you Bugaboo!” Chat says, saluting and backflipping off the roof they were on. 

He darted across Paris, worrying about his inevitable fate. 

He jumped through his window and detransformed. 

“Son.”

He turns to see Gabriel sitting at his desk, watching him with interest. 

“Father.” Adrien tried his best to keep his voice from breaking whilst keeping his composure, and he hoped he was doing well. 

“Sit down son. It’s time we had a talk.”

<->

Marinette jumped through her trapdoor and collapses on her bed, detransforming.

“Another love Akuma? Seriously I swear that’s like, the worst type of Akuma there is!” She groans, and buried her face into her pillow. 

“Calm down Marinette, I highly doubt they will be reoccurring...”

<->

“I will make reoccurring love Akumas.” Gabriel decides. 

It was about half an hour since he has revealed his identity to Adrien, and promised that no one would get hurt, ect. 

He refused to tell him why he became Hawkmoth in the first place though. 

“Master, this is rather... bizarre, I must say.” Nooroo speaks up quietly. 

“It may be, but I only want the best for my son, and if that means using my powers of emotion and akumatization to matchmake my son and his love,” 

He flipped open the locket in his miraculous. 

“So be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one is pretty long.


	3. I Spotted It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Agreste should always look in the alleyways.

Gabriel was minding his own business when he saw Ladybug jump into an alley.   
He realised if he knew her identity, he could set her and Adrien up as civilians!

He peeked around the corner, only to see his possible apprentice (probably certain now) detransform from Ladybug.

She ran off, leaving Gabriel to his thoughts.   
She was in Adrien’s class correct?

Then he had an idea.

_~EARLIER~_

_“...and there’s this design project we have to do, it lasts three weeks and it’s out of school!”_

Well what if he spent those three weeks working with his Lady?

(Unbeknownst to him of course)

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

“Alright everyone, pick your partners!”

Adrien moves towards Nino.

“Wait, Adrien, your father has already approved a partner for you.”

Adrien wilts as he feels Lila sidle up beside him, smiling flirtatiously. 

“Adrien, your partner is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

He straightens up and grins at the flustered girl, surprise across her face.  
Meanwhile, Lila fumes beside him.

Adrien texts his dad to ask if he could over to Marinette’s house to study, however to his surprise he received a reply back in seconds and it stated that she could come over to their house due to their extensive materials.

Adrien turns to her.   
“Actually, Father asked if you could come over to our house due to the fact that we have a lot of professional equipment.” He says shyly, doing his nervous habit of touching the back of his neck _and_ _why was he nervous!?_

“Uh, sure!” She responds, flushing.   
He grins. 

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

“...And then Nino screams as the bucket of water pours all over his head!” Marinette finished with a laugh.   
It was strange really, she felt so at ease with him right now. Maybe because it was just the two of them, walking through Paris and having a friendly chat. 

(Neither realised until they went to bed later that night that they had their fingers interlocked and were a little too close for ‘Just Friends’)

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

They spent a bit planning, until Adrien suggested they should go pick some potential materials.   
It was normal for a bit, idly chatting and throwing out ideas to the other when Adrien slipped on a stray piece of fabric and bumped into Marinette. 

They landed in an awkward, definitely-not-just-friends position, spewing out apologies as they untangled themselves with flushed faces.   
(Gabriel and Nooroo watched silently from the shadows, hardcore shipping them both)  
(He already started planning the wedding and Adrien’s suit)

Eventually, she had to go and Adrien walked her out with Gabriel secretly watching through a camera.   
He watched them awkwardly interact, when they get close, closer, closer...

...and they hug.   
“JUST KISS ALREADY!” He yells, glad the camera had no speaker and they couldn’t hear him. 

“Uh, sir?”

Nathalie however, could hear him. 

He was silent for a second before saying, “My ship shall sail. Like it or fucking leave it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this in a hospital and I have been here for the last four hours and seventeen minutes.  
Update two days later-I spent a total of 6 hours and 13 minutes in a hospital this weekend, and I nearly had to stay overnight.


	4. Some new allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel learns he’s not the first to jump on the Adrienette shipping train.

Nathalie seemed very much surprised at her boss swearing, but she didn’t bring it up.   
Instead she motioned for him to follow her, and led him to the security room.

Gorilla was inside, and all Nathalie said as an explanation was ‘He’s on board the train.’

Apparently that made sense to the man, as he nodded and pulled out a flash drive, plugging it into the computer.   
The screens flickered to life, and then displayed a PowerPoint presentation named ‘Welcome to the Shipping Train, next stop Adrienette!’

The first slide was a fifteen-point list of reasons to ship them, including;

  * He protected her during Scarlet Moth’s plan on hero’s day
  * When he went to see his mothers movie, he asked her to help him and he spent the whole day with her. 
  * She was a very good designer, and logically that also means that while Adrien couldn’t design for shit, he was smart enough to manage the business side while she did the designing when they were married. 

(And yes, it did say when.)

The next few slides were pictures, such as Adrien shielding her from the Red Akumas and from Wax Hawkmoth, a picture from some sort of party where they had two matching bracelets (lucky charms, according to the caption and Gabriel had to admit that was sweet, even for his son if not ironic because of the girl’s alter-ego superpower.)

The slideshow continued, including a slide where it showed a list of supporters, including both of their best friends (Bubbler and Lady Wifi), the girl’s parents (Verity Queen and Weredad, to which Gabriel winced remembering that his son had in fact rejected her) and also the majority of his son’s class plus some others out of it like Reverser and Stormy Weather. 

The final slide showed the obstacles, which were Lila, Chloé, lack of interaction, and his son’s increasingly apparent denseness.

At the end, Gabriel cleared his throat and requested to add another slide.

Nathalie and Gorilla agreed, and so he walked over to the computer and typed out one last slide.

**They are Ladybug and Chat Noir, so the entirety of Paris ships them and they are also literal soulmates because of this.**

Nathalie gaped as Gorilla smiles in a way that made Gabriel believe he knew all along. (He did)

The three of them came to together and formed a plan, one that would not fail.   
Not even Chloé could ruin this for them. 


	5. Just a friend who likes fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JuSt A fRiEnD, hUh AdRiEn?  
Also, Gabriel is totally hating on Plagg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! First time writing on my laptop!  
I'm still a little clumsy with it, so if you see any mistakes point them out please! It'll be a great help.  
(I made 7 just writing this note ahaha)
> 
> Time mark for start- 21:26

Adrien and Marinette are quite the case.

From what Gabriel has observed, they were stuck in a love square of sorts.

While it's not exactly the ideal love square, Gabriel has a plan to make it work.

It's painfully obvious that Adrien likes her but is so blinded by his love for Ladybug (who is the SAME PERSON) that he can't see what's right in front of him.

_Seriously Adrien, why must you fall for a SUPERHEROINE of all people?? _

But really, from what he'd observed Adrien was denser than [osmium](https://www.bing.com/search?q=dense+substance&form=EDGTCT&qs=PF&cvid=b165b277e1a441309a3631bc4dc180ce&refig=795b3d82365c466fd2e1b70876bc521a&cc=AU&setlang=en-GB&elv=AQj93OAhDTi*HzTv1paQdngpDEjsHEniDseECbfnWIVecC3gRt4S6xOkQXoKUdaEY*gYV6xmmpRNfnF1rHExFjehTpYAjk32YhKg8bmWCfVL&plvar=0) when it comes to his feelings for her. 

Although, perhaps that was partially his fault, due to him locking him up in the house for most of his life.

But this was the day his density dispersed like...

...um.....

Well, science had never been Gabriel's best subject, so you can't blame him for not knowing.

But it was time to begin...

_The Plan._

* * *

Gabriel knocks on his son's door, hearing a quiet 'come in' from inside, so he pushed the door open to see Adrien on his bed, watching his kwami eat cheese with a disgusted look on his face.

As he entered Adrien quickly sat up straight, a look of surprise flashing across his face.

"Yes, father? Do you need anything?"

"No, I just wanted to talk."

Adrien's kwami-Plagg-comments from above, "Gee, if only this happened more often then once every seven centuries."

Gabriel clears his throat, not allowing the <strike>pest</strike> kwami to distract him from his goal.

**Step One- Set up even more time together.**

While Adrien and Marinette were working on that project together, she had only come over a few times, perhaps two at most. 

They are spending more time together, however, it wasn't nearly enough time for Adrien to get over his denial/denseness and Miss Dupain-Cheng her stuttering. So, it was up to Gabriel to remedy that.

"I have been thinking recently-" 

Plagg interrupts. "Wow, so something is going on in your head other than ways to torture my kid and hideous Akuma designs!"

Gabriel ignores him again.

"Adrien, I have been wondering lately if I should offer an internship to your friend, Miss Dupain-Cheng. She seems quite talented for her age, and I believe her skill would be an excellent asset to _Gabriel. _Do you agree with my decision?"

Adrien nods enthusiastically.

Gabriel clears his throat before speaking again. 

"But," Adrien's face falls a bit. "There are two more things. The first is that if Miss Dupain-Cheng accepts, she will require someone to guide her around and show her the ropes. I have decided that upon her confirmation that you will be the one to guide her around for three weeks at the minimum, as she is a very good friend of yours." Having to use the word friend to describe her affiliation to Adrien slowly killed him inside, but it'll work out in the end, and it'll be worth it.

Adrien did, however, seem quite happy with this so Gabriel takes that as a small win.

"Also, if she does accept, you will not only be her guide but also her model for the entirety of her internship." Adrien didn't question why out loud, but he could see him wondering it quietly.

"But unfortunately I have not met Miss Dupain-Cheng and so I do not know her beyond her skills and talent, so Adrien I request something of you."

This was the perfect opportunity to get a scope on his son's feelings for the girl.

"May you please describe Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

"Well," Adrien begins, "She's kind and helpful, a bit klutzy but it's endearing, plus she loves pink. Her room is really pink, and she wears the colour every day. She also has this really cute habit of scrunching up her nose, and she also has these adorable little freckles on her face, and her hair is super shiny and she's so determined and nice and kind, and she's always willing to help. Her eyes are super sparkly, and when she gets an idea she starts getting really animated, and when she's flustered her face turns the prettiest shade of pink, but when she's angry, wow." Adrien seems to have finished his praise rant so Gabriel gives him a moment to breathe.

"You seem to hold this girl in high regard, hmm?" Adrien nods.

"She's amazing Father, she really is." 

"Adrien."

He turns to look at him. "Yes, Father?"

"You're blushing."

At this, Adrien seems to turn an even darker shade of red, spluttering excuses while his kwami (dammit he forgot about that thing) stands by smirking his tiny little destructive ass off.

"Adrien, you speak of her in a way that leads me to believe that you think of her in a romantic way, not platonic."

"To me, observing someone to the point of noticing her freckles and habits and then considering them cute does not seem like something you would do with someone who is 'just a friend' Adrien."

He gets up to leave.

"But, Father,"

Oh god, here it comes.

The infamous line.

_"She's just a friend!"_

Gabriel turns around.

"If she's just a friend, then why are you so flustered?"

Gabriel walks out calmly, shutting the door and leaving Adrien to his internal panic.

* * *

Adrien collapses on his bed, thinking over what his father said.

He turns to his kwami. "Plagg, is Father right? Do I..." he pauses, unsure if voicing this will mark the point of no going back.

"...Do I like Marinette?"

Plagg groans.

"FINALLY kid, you have _no idea _how LONG I've been waiting for you to realise!"

Adrien sits bolt upright. "You knew!?"

"Yeah, and it was dead obvious you didn't."

Adrien lays back down again, thinking it over. He likes Marinette? Sweet, klutzy, adorable Marinette?

...okay yeah he sees where Father was coming from.

A crush on Marinette. But... he loved his lady, right?

Adrien suddenly remembers a phrase from something he read once.

'If you fell for the second, did you truly love the first?'

Adrien looks back on all his fantasies and finally realises how improbable they were and how idealistic.

A future with Marinette, huh?

He did hear Marinette mention to Alya once that she loved hamsters...

Adrien felt a dopey grin forming across his face as he plots out his future, knowing how it would be easier with her then Ladybug.

With Ladybug, he didn't know anything about her, but with Marinette, he knew so much.

The two of them would grow up, get married, and run his Father's company together, or maybe the bakery!

He closes his eyes, ignoring Plagg's quiet "Ah fuck, here we go again..."

After they marry, they would have three kids, Louis, Hugo and Emma, and have amazing family outings every Saturday, and the two of them would always take the day off so they could all spend time together, laughing and playing and-

Adrien's eyes snapped open, his daydream shattered.

"Kid? Are you-?"

"Plagg, she hates me!"

"Huh?"

"Marinette, my crush, absolutely hates me!"

* * *

Plagg was, for lack of a proper human term, a god.

He has the power of destruction at the tips of his paws, a gift he bestows upon whoever bears his ring.   
He is over 7,000 years old, and he has been alive since the beginning of time itself.

He did _not_ sign up for this boy's level of absolute fucking OBLIVIOUSNESS.

Adrien gets up and begins to pace, panicked ramblings spewing out of the sleep-deprived teenager as Plagg settled on Adrien's bed, preparing for the worst.

This was going to be a loooooong night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone having a bad day, cheer up! Tomorrow's a new day full of new opportunities!  
To everyone who's sick, I hope you feel better!  
To everyone stressed about the Corona Virus, don't be! It'll all be fine if you just do you!   
To everyone who had their birthday today, happy birthday!  
To my history homework, _fuck off._
> 
> Time mark for end- 23:32  
Ahaha I'n fiiiiiiiiiiiiinr

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue??


End file.
